


Unexpected Demons

by junko



Series: Senbonzakura's Song [37]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frottage, Games, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji and Byakuya finally have some alone time for talking... and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Demons

Renji was already tucked into bed by the time Byakuya had finished his usual nightly rituals. Byakuya had put away Senbonzakura and the kenseikan, combed out his hair, and spent a ridiculous time in the washroom. He’d apparently also taken the time to change out of his yukata into an entirely different one. This one was a deep maroon and had a subtle pattern of small, shiny yellow triangles in it, almost like flecks of gold. Sitting up to admire him, Renji had to ask, “How do you know which ones are for bed? Is it a higher thread count or something?”

Glancing down at his yukata, Byakuya frowned. “It’s whatever has been laid out for me.”

Oh, right, of course. Looking down at his nude chest, Renji laughed and said, “I guess that’s how I decide, too.”

Lifting up the covers, Byakuya slid into his side of the bed. “Oh? Shall I have Eishirō put out your cherry blossom robe each night?”

“Nah, I was joking. I prefer going naked when it’s warm enough,” Renji said, making room by sliding over a titch. Rolling onto his side, he propped himself up on his elbow.

“I’ve noticed,” Byakuya said, with a fond smile. He sat up in bed, as though considering reading a bit before turning in. The light beside him was still on, casting soft, dim light on their bed. 

Renji yawned, stretching out his body until joints popped.

Byakuya watched appreciatively, then, seemingly out of the blue, he asked, “Why is that? Why do you always sleep naked? It seems counterintuitive, given your upbringing. I should’ve thought that having come from Inuzuri you would prefer the safety of having something on at all times.”

Renji thought about it only long enough to shake his head. Having undone his hair, he ran his fingers through and pulled it from his face. “Yeah, see, that’s the thing. I wore the same clothes for centuries, day in day out. I really only took them off when they rotted off or I grew out of them. It wasn’t like we had a laundry or a clothing store. So, I guess it still feels like a luxury to have the choice, especially when I have so many blankets.”

“I see,” Byakuya said. “Did you go naked in Academy?”

“No, it was against the rules. The quartermaster issued sleeping wear; it was part of the whole uniform,” Renji said. “Anyway, I was in a common room. It would’ve been awkward.”

“So you started this in the Eleventh?”

Renji considered. “I guess I did.”

“How many tattoos did you have?”

“How many…?” Renji repeated, and then suddenly figured out what Byakuya was getting at: “Oh, I see. You think I started parading around naked just to show off my ink?”

“Perhaps,” Byakuya smirked playfully. “Not that I disapprove. What is it Rukia says? ‘If you’ve got it, flaunt it.’”

Shaking his head in a kind of disbelief, Renji grinned. Reaching out to poke Byakuya’s arm. “You’re in a funny mood, though I have to say I kind of like it. Is this what hanging out with Isoroku does to you? ‘Cuz, maybe you need more friends around.”

Switching off the light, Byakuya scrunched down and rolled towards Renji. Thoughtfully, he said, “Isoroku and I are not good for each other long-term.”

Renji reached out to smooth a strand of hair from Byakuya’s face. “Yeah? How come?”

Byakuya’s gaze dropped. “I lose my patience with him too quickly.”

That was code for something, but what, Renji wasn’t sure. Unconsciously, Renji’s hand had continued through Byakuya’s hair to rest on his shoulder. He could feel Byakuya’s muscles tightening beneath his touch so he let go, dropping his hand to the space between them. This moment, and a thing Isoroku had said earlier made Renji guess. “You two came to blows, huh?”

“That makes it sound as if Isoroku put up any kind of defense,” Byakuya said. “I’m afraid it was very one-sided.”

“Oh.” Well, this confession was hardly that surprising. It wasn’t like Renji hadn’t been on the receiving end of that behavior before. Still, pretty hardcore to go after someone so much weaker—Isoroku wasn’t even in the Gotei.

They lay there in silence for a moment. Renji waited, watching, until Byakuya finally glanced up. He regarded Renji with a thin smile. “What I adore about you, Renji, is that you make no excuses for me. If I’d said such a thing to Isoroku, he would have been babbling about how ‘there were circumstances’ or how I could change or some other nonsense. You… you let me sit with it, make me own it.”

Renji dug in his ear with his pinkie, not sure how accurate that was—after all, it was more like he didn’t know what to say. “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“No,” Byakuya said resolutely. “I have too much pride, and he would deny it ever happened.”

Well, Isoroku had kind of intimated that it had in their earlier conversation with the whole ‘get a smack for it’ line, but Renji decided not to point that out. Besides, that casual admittance was probably why this was on Byakuya’s mind. In retrospect, it almost seemed like Isoroku’d been fishing, trying to see if Renji had similar experience. Especially considering the follow-up line about how Renji ‘tempered’ Byakuya. 

“Yeah, that sucks,” Renji said finally. He leaned over to give Byakuya a quick peck of a kiss on the nose. Lying back, he tucked his arms under his head. “Too bad you can’t make it up. I think he’d make a good friend for you. He’s kind of funny, and he doesn’t let you get away with much, does he?”

Byakuya seemed to think about that for a moment. “We correspond. It’s enough. Besides, he’ll have his hands full soon enough with a baby.”

Renji had to ask, “How did a guy like that manage a baby? Unless the wife is like Yoruichi and just sort of took him, I don’t see how that ever went down—as it were.”

“Oh, I provided the baby.”

Renji nearly backed straight out of bed. “What?!”

“Not like that.” Byakuya said. “She was a candidate, the one Aunt Masama found who was willing to dye her hair red and be tattooed.”

Renji clutched at the blankets. “This is not making your case, Byakuya. This is sounding like something you’d go for. A lot.”

Sitting up, Byakuya flicked on the light. “Have some faith in me! She came to me already pregnant, from a farmhand or some such, promising a ready-made family. She was very clever. She had a problem and thought I could fix it because she assumed that with my childless previous marriage I was like Isoroku—unable, unwilling to be with anyone but another man. She offered to play at wife without demanding any conjugal responsibilities.”

“Oh.” Relaxing, Renji unwound from where he’d jammed himself into the corner. Slowly sliding back closer to Byakuya, he asked, “That sounds like a good barter. How come you turned her down?”

“Because I’m in love with you, you giant ape.”

“Yeah, but you could have had a wife and a kid, no mess—“

“Renji,” Byakuya cut him off sharply. “Did you see yourself just now? You are so very jealous of the idea of me with a woman that you assumed that I randomly impregnated a stranger in your absence. Isoroku, you can imagine us sharing, but a woman? No. You’re clearly very upset about this idea.” Renji opened his mouth to protest, but Byakuya raised his hand. “Don’t deny it. I have known this about you for some time. Rukia explained it to me. You prefer men and my being bisexual makes you very uncomfortable.”

“Whoa now, I wouldn’t go that far,” Renji said. “I’ve been with women, too, you know. Not many, but still, that’s not the point—thing is, I’m not against that as a thing, so much as I know how important Hisana was to you, so I… I guess, I don’t always know how I could compete with that.”

“You can’t,” Byakuya agreed. “No more than she could compete against you. As it happens, we know how difficult it would be if I were to meet her again. I love you both.” 

Renji frowned, thinking about the woman, Hana, and all that ugly mess they’d left in the human world. 

“That’s not to say, however,” Byakuya continued, “That I’m like that with all women. Hisana was a singular beauty, just as you are. Please give me some credit.”

There were a dozen things jittering around Renji’s brain but he had to point at his nose and repeat: “Singular beauty? Me?”

Byakuya’s cheeks heated a tiny bit. Renji could see the pink blush in the low light. “I rather liked when Isoroku called you ‘singular.’ It suits you. You’re rare and unique.”

Renji rubbed the back of his neck, feeling kind of stupid for having reacted so strongly. “Eh, flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Will it, indeed?” Byakuya asked.

There was something mischievous in Byakuya’s tone. Renji turned to see if it might be reflected in his expression and was instantly caught up in a sudden, deep kiss. 

This was a new kind of kiss from Byakuya. 

It was the kind where the intent was impossible to mistake for anything else other than the ‘I-want-to-fuck-you-hard-up-against-the-wall-and-make-you-mine’ that it was. Byakuya’s normally precise control slipped. Passion made him desperate and sloppy. He pressed in close, inky black hair spilling over Renji’s cheeks. The smell of Byakuya filled Renji’s nose with that familiar yet exotic scent of man, jasmine, and musk.

Byakuya’s tongue urged Renji further onto the mattress. His body followed after, hands cupping Renji’s shoulders, urgently pushing him down. 

_Yes! Yes, hold me down_ , Renji tried to say with the frantic circling of his tongue and the welcoming spread of his legs, _Get on top. I want your weight on me._

Byakuya, being Byakuya, didn’t seem to quite get the cues. 

So Renji put his hands on Byakuya’s rib cage and gently nudged. Renji could feel Byakuya’s brief confusion in the way his tongue faltered momentarily. Then, he seemed to get it. He doubled down on the kiss and shifted into the space Renji had made ready for him. 

To show his appreciation, Renji hooked his legs around Byakuya’s thighs—or, tried to, anyway. His enthusiastic show was dampened by the tangle of sheets, but it still felt good to press his knees in, draw Byakuya in closer.

Renji curled his fingers into the fabric of Byakuya’s yukata. If it were anyone else, Renji would have reached down and wrapped his palms around the swell of Byakuya’s ass and given them a nice, spreading tug. Instead, he clutched at Byakuya’s sides and imagined doing it. 

One thing Renji didn’t have to imagine was Byakuya’s arousal. With Byakuya on top of him, Renji could feel the hard swell rubbing against his own. Blankets and yukata in the way, the restriction was twin jolts of pleasure and frustration. Renji’s hips thrust unconsciously, rubbing against sheets and pressure. His erection grew stronger and firmer, even as he frotted like a dog.

In a minute, he was going to start whining like one, too.

Byakuya was still focused on the kiss. It was like he was trying to say something with it, like ‘you’re mine’ or ‘don’t you dare stray.’ His tongue pushed deep, demanding Renji’s every last breath, his full attention, despite the aches and desires elsewhere.

So, Renji held on, riding the kiss, digging deeper into silk with his fingernails. Not that Renji really minded, he loved kissing more than anything, especially being carried away in one this crazy-desperate. But, he wanted to say to Byakuya, if he ever got use of his tongue again: _It’s okay. I know you love me better than that Isoroku guy. Really. I mean, go ahead and ravish me, but we got this._

Since his lips were occupied, Renji decided to take the time to enjoy the sensations of Byakuya’s mouth and tongue. He tasted of something peachy—ah, yes, their ass cake. 

That thought made Renji chuckle darkly against Byakuya’s teeth. Despite himself, he reached down and took hold of Byakuya’s fine, taut ass.

At that, Byakuya’s hands left Renji’s shoulders to trail possessively up Renji’s neck to cup the sides of his face, sending shivers along Renji’s spine in their wake. Renji was panting into Byakuya’s mouth now, though he was ready to scream _‘For fuck sake, do me already!’_

As though finally hearing Renji’s desperate telepathic urging, Byakuya pulled away. His face was its usual mask of emptiness, but his lips were swollen, wet, and flushed. “There. That kiss stole your breath, did it not?”

Oh, that’s what this was!

“Uh-huh. Yeah,” Renji managed, while trying to escape Byakuya’s grip enough to nibble on his throat. Which was hard since, in order to hold his face, Byakuya’s forearms pressed down on Renji’s shoulders.

Byakuya glanced off to the side as if considering something very seriously. Then, he said, “That thing you’re doing with your hands. It’s surprisingly nice.”

Renji hadn’t realized it, but he’d been unconsciously kneading and spreading the round rumps of Byakuya’s ass, like he’d been imagining doing. “Mmmm,” Renji murmured. Emboldened by Byakuya’s appreciation, he slid one hand to the hem of the yukata and lifted it. He stopped before actually sticking his hand up under the fabric, to say, “It feels even better on naked skin.”

Byakuya gave a little nod to say Renji could go ahead, and then leaned down to nibble on Renji’s ear. The shift in position raised his butt in the air a bit. 

Turning his head to let Byakuya have full access to his throat, Renji tugged up the yukata. He ran his hands up Byakuya’s firm muscular thighs to explore the contours of Byakuya’s ass. When Byakuya moaned at the sweep of Renji’s fingers along his crack, a rush of blood flooded to Renji’s cock and he thought he might cum right then and there “Oh shit, I could just shoot from touching you.”

“Could you?” Byakuya’s deep voice was a rumble in Renji’s ear that reverberated straight to his core. “If I let you touch all of me, but not yourself. Could you?”

“Yes,” Renji said without a moment’s hesitation and a little bit of ‘please, as if’ in his tone. His hands still gripped Byakuya’s butt. “Dude, that wouldn’t even be much of a challenge. You’ve pretty much trained me to cum without touching myself.”

Byakuya pulled himself up to kneel between Renji’s legs. Then, reaching to untie his yukata said, “Indeed, but can you, just from running your hands over my body?”

“Babe, I could probably cum just watching you jerk off. Hell, I could cum just _listening_ to you jerk off.”

Byakuya’s lips lifted in a cold smile. “Your bravado may get you in trouble, Renji Abarai. I could most certainly find personal pleasure in the image of you bound and blindfolded.”

A deep thrill constricted Renji’s ability to breathe and his heart pounded in his ear. “Uh…. I wouldn’t say no to that. You want to do that tonight?”

“You’re startlingly accommodating,” Byakuya gave Renji an intense look that most people would likely read as disapproving, but Renji knew it to be intimate, focused arousal. In fact, Renji thought for sure they were going to go for it, except that Byakuya said, “But, another night. Tonight, I want to feel your hands on me… in me.”

_In?_

Renji’s mouth went dry.

At that same moment, Byakuya’s yukata fell open revealing a sight Renji was starved for—nakedness. Though, of course, Renji’s eyes instantly focused on the particularly strong, hard erection nestled in a silken inky nest of hair between Byakuya’s legs, he found himself equally mesmerized by the way the silk slid off deceptively narrow shoulders. Renji watched, gape-mouthed, as the dropping silk revealed powerful cords of well-toned biceps. Next uncovered were the expanse of creamy chest and those pert, peachy nipples that seemed erect and begging to be suckled and tweaked. Then finally the yukata trailed down rib cage to catch against where Renji still cupped Byakuya’s ass. The silk on his own forearms give Renji a chill of excitement that skittered along his skin, pulling everything taut, especially his balls.

Oh, it was so not going to be a problem cumming. In fact, he was halfway there. He could see the wet spot he was making, where his cock was still trapped under the sheets. 

“I’m humping the sheets just looking at you,” Renji admitted, but he gave Byakuya’s butt a wicked little squeeze. 

“Well, you can have your way with me,” Byakuya said, leaning down to thoroughly plunder Renji’s waiting mouth again, before sitting back up to add, “As long as you only use your hands.”

“Wait, no tongues, no mouth..?” Renji feigned deep disappointment, riveting his eyes on the prize between Byakuya’s legs. “Aw, man, what a waste! Look at that gorgeous cock just waiting for me to suck it.”

“You’ll have plenty of other opportunities for that,” Byakuya said, as they both watched Byakuya’s cock twitch as though also a little disappointed. “Let’s challenge ourselves.”

Renji really wasn’t going to complain, he’d already had his hands on Byakuya for what felt like longer than the combined total of all their nights together. Renji nodded at the bulge at his crotch. “You know me. I’m always up for a challenge. Make it a competition and I’m already done.”

“Oh, I see,” Byakuya said, nibbling on Renji’s earlobe again. “Then we’d best not. I’d like this to last.”

Renji’s hands slid down Byakuya’s legs. “Heh, we’ll see who goes first.”

As though accepting the dare, Byakuya’s teeth sank slightly into the tender flesh of Renji’s neck making him start a little in surprise. But, he recovered quickly and slowly caressed his way up Byakuya’s back with one hand. After massaging the rock hard muscles there for a while as Byakuya nibbled up and down his neck, Renji went for his own surprise attack. Wedging his hand into the space between them, he used his thumb to flick at Byakuya’s nipple.

Byakuya’s reaction was strong. His whole body shuddered and he sucked in a startled breath.

Renji’s hand left Byakuya’s chest guiltily, and he frantically tried to remember if he’d ever actually touched Byakuya there, like that, anywhere outside of his fantasies. He must have, right? Once? 

Meanwhile, Byakuya struggled to recover. His face was flushed and he huffed in deep breaths. When Byakuya pinned Renji in a direct glare, Renji could feel the heat, and he shrank back into the mattress. His other hand left Byakuya’s backside and rose in surrender. He was about to stammer an apology when, Byakuya snapped, “Why did you stop?”

“Oh… uh, sorry?” Renji tentatively returned his hands to Byakuya’s body.

“If I want you to stop, I’ll use the safe word,” Byakuya reminded Renji, returning his attention to licking along the edge of Renji’s neck tattoos. He’d apparently decided to use his tongue the way Renji was using his hands. “’Ichigo,’ remember.”

“Fuck me, how could I forget?” Slowly, Renji caressed the contours of back and ass and thighs and arms, working his way back towards Byakuya’s chest.

As he did, Byakuya licked and suckled the ink on the other side of Renji’s neck. Such a familiar pattern against his body caused Renji’s breath to quicken and he found he had to focus to keep remembering to touch and stroke.

Damn, he was out of practice with this. There were advantages to being tied up: no need to think and do.

Carefully, this time, Renji lightly pinched Byakuya’s nipple. With his other hand, he slid his thumb along Byakuya’s tailbone, gliding in to rest just over his asshole. 

Byakuya was clearly trying _not_ to react. He continued to carefully trace tattoos, but his breath caught against Renji’s skin at each gentle tug at nipple. His muscles tensed and his back arched as Renji’s thumb made nudging little circles. His cock dripped warmly onto the sheets over Renji’s own. 

Smiling, Renji pressed his knees into Byakuya again so he could arch his own back and thrust up into him just a little. Not enough to violate the ‘only hands’ game, but enough to relieve a little of the mounting pressure by rubbing against the hot, sticky blanket. 

Gods, he couldn’t believe Byakuya had talked him into fucking the bed.

Byakuya started to reach for himself, but, after noticing Renji’s curious glance, decided not to. Instead, he gave a little ‘hrump’ that turned into a tiny bit of a creaking noise when Renji tweaked Byakuya’s nipple just so. Then, he determinedly grabbed a fist full of Renji’s hair and plunged into a deep kiss.

Oh, I see, playing tough, eh? Renji’s smile widened against Byakuya’s teeth. 

As Byakuya’s tongue plundered his mouth, Renji let his hand meander down Byakuya’s chest, pausing to caress firm stomach muscles. Instead of groping for the prize once he’d reached it, Renji let his fingers brush, feather-light, against the sensitive length of Byakuya’s hot, dripping, hard cock. 

Byakuya stifled a moan, but couldn’t stop himself from rubbing needfully against Renji’s hand, demanding more than a tease.

_Not until you give me more noise, babe_. Renji chuckled wickedly to himself.

Shuddering and quaking at Renji’s continual ticklish taunts, Byakuya seemed to resolutely focus on their kiss. Renji put just a little more pressure on Byakuya’s hole. Without lube, he couldn’t go in far or deep, but he could nudge and taunt.

Now Byakuya had to pull away from their kiss to bite his own lip to keep from making noise. His face was no longer devoid of emotion. Oh, he still tried to keep it under control, but his eyes weren’t just closed like always, they were screwed shut tightly. Cheeks flushed red and a sheen of sweat covered his skin. Teeth cut into lip so deeply, Renji was sure there’d be blood. 

Now Renji stopped his teasing and wrapped his hand around Byakuya’s cock fully, squeezing with just the right pressure and speed. 

At this new torture, tears formed in the corners of Byakuya’s eyes, like the desire to scream was breaking him somehow.

That’s when Renji heard it. 

A strange howling, pounding, weeping… song, like a kind of deranged orchestra that had melded with a punk rock band, only all voice, all a cappella.

Like a thousand voices.

The fuck, was that Senbonzakura? 

But the music was urging Renji on, rising with each stroke, thundering ever louder. Even as Byakuya stalwartly refused to make a sound, Senbonzakura begged for more. In a minute, Renji thought it might actually scream his name. If they did, he swore he’d cum on the spot.

What happened next was better. Out of clenched jaws, Byakuya hissed, “Oh, Renji. I’m undone.”

Maybe it was the archaic language, maybe it was his name on Byakuya’s lips, so vulnerable, so open, but something shuddered through Renji then, and much to his surprise he felt himself thrusting into the sheets at the same rhythm that his hands worked Byakuya’s body.

When Byakuya finally let loose a strangled, muffled cry, they both came in a rushing heat, cum shooting between Renji’s fingers and spattering his naked chest, soaking sheets. Byakuya’s head dipped, resting against the spot where Renji’s collarbone met his shoulder. His breath left hot, gasping sighs on fevered skin. Renji’s hands fell away from Byakuya, lying flat, feeling completely satisfied and sated. Several long, pleasure induced tremors shook through Renji’s body, like aftershocks of an earthquake. 

Byakuya’s hands around Renji shoulders and the weight that dropped onto his body steadied him, comforted him. After surreptitiously wiping his hand on the sheets, Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya, circling him in a big bear hug. 

It was a testimony to the sex just how long Byakuya tolerated being held like that. Finally, after Byakuya caught his breath, Renji ran his other hand through Byakuya’s silken, sweaty hair and chuckled, “Either that was the best hand job of my life or you’re too fucking stubborn for your own good.”

Rolling off, Byakuya lay on his back. With a sigh, he said, “Possibly both.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me FOREVER to write, I don't quite know why. I guess sex is always a slow thing for me (not sure what that says about me, but there it is.)
> 
> Josey helped as usual, but just because she's always there for me, doesn't mean I shouldn't appreciate her every time. So thanks! 
> 
> Also, I've signed-up for Yuletide this year (my very first) and so you may experience delays once assignments go out.... I have no idea what that's going to be like.
> 
> One last thing... but I finally have a reason to call this particular series "Senbonzakura's Song," eh? *winks*


End file.
